


Fears

by knd



Series: momoharuweek2018 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knd/pseuds/knd
Summary: Momota says that he doesn't fear ghosts, but is that the truth?





	Fears

"From today on, ghosts no longer have an effect on me."

So I proudly announced to Harumaki. 

Since I am the hero, it's pretty pathetic to have such a weakness. I needed to get rid of it! I couldn't really help it since it's a physical reaction...something beyond my control...so if I had still some minor problems with ghosts, it really be helped but...what am I thinking about! I decided this is no longer a weakness of mine so it isn't! No, I mean, having this weakness never was my fault to begin with! It's like an allergy!

"Hey Momota, you are looking tense. Are you making stupid excuses in your head in case you freak out about ghosts again?"

"I am not!"

"That anwer coming so fast makes you all the more suspicious."

Harumaki, if you state it coldly like that it will make me sad! I should show her how much of a changed man I was...somewhat! If I explained properly she would understand.

"Well, well, Harumaki, you are cold as always, but listen and be amazed. Ghosts...and all that occult shit, ever since I was little, I had this weird condition that made my body react in a certain way, so you see there wasn't anything that could have ever been done...but with my willpower everything has been fixed, no need to worry."

This should make her understand. Harumaki acted coldly but deep down she was a really kind and loving person. She would definitely understand. Huh, wait? Why was she rolling her eyes?

"Look, I am going to turn a blind eye to that vague explanation of yours, but even if you were to give me a detailed one, isn't that just you being scared of ghosts? I can't believe someome your age would still react that way to ghosts. There is nothing like what you explained, or rather, didn't explain."

No way, I never was scared of ghosts. As if I would....ever....be scared....of ghosts.

"Anyway, I am going. Your reaction there just gave away how much of a lie your first statement was. Your face looks very pale."

Was she acting shy? Nope, she was really going. I tried to stop her, she had to know of my amazing progress. 

"Wait, wait, wait! It's true! I can prove it! Also, it's not as if I was ever scared! It's a rare condition damn it! And I just thought up of a way to fight against it!"

She turned around to me again and sighed.

"Let's listen, what is this proof? I am not in the mood of having you following me around and pestering me about this, so just show me already."

Was she trying to tell me I was annoying her? Nah, no way I was annoying her. She was just genuinely curious...right?

No, she probably just really didn't believe what I first said. She had some nerves for a sidekick, but I kind of liked that. But there was no way this Kaito Momota would accept being called a liar just like that! I had to prove I wasn't lying to Harumaki. So, I told her.

"M-me and you, alone, in the h-h-aunted house of the amusement park! On saturday at 10AM! Don't f-freak out just because it's a haunted h-house are we clear!?"

Harumaki made a surprised expression, and her face looked a little red as she started to play with her hair. Looks like she was embarassed because I proved that my statement about no longer being scare...ahem, about my body no longer reacting in a weird way to the occult was the truth and she was unjustly skeptical!

However, she seemed to recover from that embarassed state in a few seconds. As expected of my sidekick, she wouldn't be down forever because of a single mistake.

"Momota, that invitation made your story even more sketchy than before, your voice was shaking all the while."

My voice wasn't shaking, she must have been imagining it. Anyway did that mean she would turn down my invitation...? As a matter of fact she turned around, and I could no longer see her expression.

Well, if she didn't want to come I couldn't force her.

"But...I'll go. I am curious to see your face when you get terrified because of a fake ghost."

"I am telling you I am not scared!"

Huh? Wait? She'll go? That was great news! I got closer to her, and as she turned towards me again I grabbed her shoulders and said

"Oh! You'll come! Well, then! You will see then! Haha, I am looking forward to our appointment!"

Her face looked a bit red again, but this time I couldn't think of the reason why. Maybe she was a little hot.

Anyway, I can't wait for saturday to come! So I could prove my might!

\---

I hope saturday never comes.

I wanted to do some mental training before the big day, so I had decided to rent a horror movie. 

However, ultimately I never watched it. It wasn't because I was scared of course, but it was because I was a very busy man. Moreover, watching a movie alone ain't cool.

So, I had decided to invite Shuuichi over to watch it together, and the day we agreed to meet was today, the thursday before the big day. In fact, he had just arrived to where I lived.

"Good afternoon Momota-kun, I have heard you wanted to watch a movie...huh? I though for sure you would have invited Harukawa-san too."

"Ah, I couldn't invite Harumaki. It's cool, it's just us guys today."

Harumaki would just think I was inviting her and Shuuichi because I was scared to watch the movie alone. T-that wasn't the case at all but it would be better if she didn't get any weird ideas, not after what I had told her.

"I see, but I was surprised, you asked me to come over only this morning, well, I suppose that's like you too but...what kind of movie will we be watching? You didn't give me any information about that."

"You needn't worry about that! Anyways why not grabbing some snacks before the movie! Some drinks too!"

I made such an offer with a wide smile, but Shuuichi instead picked up the DVD box I had left on the table in my room.

"Ah, don't worry, I am fine. Moreover, this couldn't be the movie you want to watch, could it? You don't like this kind of stuff right?"

He unfortunately declined my offer...this would mean we would get to the movie right away? Also what did he mean by that?

"Shuuichi! Are you telling me I am too scared huh!? Anyway, let's take a walk before the movie!"

"I never said that...also I don't think we really need to take a walk before watching a movie."

"Then let's train!"

"I don't think we need to train before watching a movie either...let's just watch it for now."

"....Okay."

He picked up the DVD and was about to make the movie start. No wait, I am not ready yet. Give me some time to prepare. But just I was about to stop him, Shuuichi made it start anyway, and placed a chair in front of the small television that was in my room. Reluctantly I picked up a chair too and placed it near his. At times he would steal me a glance with a worried look. Damn it I told you I am not scared. I am not scared. I am not scared, I am not scared I am not scared...

The movie started rolling. It was still fine for now. Nothing bad happened just yet. This is fine. I am fine.

"Momota-kun, if you don't want to watch this you don't need to push yoursel-"

Shuuichi told me in a worried tone.

"No, no! Let's watch it! I want to watch it!"

He turned back to the movie but he still seemed a bit worried. Don't be, Shuuichi! I am fine!

I turned back to the movie, and the screen displayed a scary looking ghost about to attack a young girl.

.... 

........

............

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

"Momota-kun!?"

Shuuichi worriedly calling out my name was the last thing I remember about what happened while watching that movie. 

Later Shuuichi would tell me I had passed out, and I had him promise not to tell anyone about what happened. 

\---

At last, saturday came. 

When I arrived to the haunted house, Harumaki was already there. 

"You are late." She curtly interjected. "About 30 minutes late." And she didn't look too happy.

"Sorry sorry, my bad! But don't sweat the small stuff! What's important is that we're here now, right? If you worry too much about the past then you won't be able to enjoy the present and the future! Aren't you happy to see me? Give me a big hello!". I greeted her back.

The place we were at was an amusement park in the outskirts of the city. It wasn't very big, so even on weekends there wouldn't be many people around and it only had a handful of attractions, however it seemed the haunted house here had a relatively good fame of being incredibly scary, and there were rumors that it was really haunted. O-of course even if such a rumor were true, it'd mean nothing to a man such as myself, as only a f-fool would believe such unscientific b-bullshit to begin with. It's all fake. Ghosts aren't real. Ghosts aren't real. Ghosts aren't-

"You really didn't want to come here did you? Even though you are the one who proposed it you seem to be trying your best to postpone your visit to the haunted house."

Harumaki interrupted my train of thought again, and it seemed like she really didn't believe me when I said I was no longer afraid of ghosts...it was true that the reason it took me a bit longer than usual to arrive was because I took a few breaks here and there to mentally prepare, but it'd be best if Harumaki didn't know about that.

"U-uh, that's not true...it's just...yeah it's that, it doesn't matter."

"You aren't even bothering to make up excuses anymore." She sighed. "But anyway, good morning."

Harumaki properly greeted me at last. "Now, let's go." And got straight to the point. Her face told me that she was still quite upset, and when Harumaki was upset, there wasn't much you could do to sway her. I tried to convince her that there were many other fantastic attrations, that we should buy drinks and food first, and that we should leave the main course for last, but each time she made a face that seemed to say "You will make up any excuses not to go to that haunted house, won't you?" I couldn't avoid it any further, and I had already made her upset enough for making her wait for so long, so now all I could do was show her just how amazing I was for overcoming my fears by taking her hand and dragging her to the haunted house myself. If I didn't, I was starting to think she would be the one to drag me anyway.

That's how we ended up in front of the haunted house. From the outside it looked like a rundown, eerie mansion that hadn't been visited in ages. Looking at it made a chill run down my spine, and I honestly wanted to go back. But this was my chance to show off in front of Harumaki and make her see I was an amazing man, backing out here would too pathetic, so I gathered my courage, entered the haunted house, and told Harumaki:

"This will surely be a scary ride huh? But not to worry, if you get too scared just leave it to me."

"I don't think the one who will get too scared will be me, though." Was her cold answer.

I let her comment slide and took one step inside. It was dark.

Two steps. The floor was making a creaking noise.

Three steps. The air inside felt oddly moist.

Four steps. It was still fine, nothing wa-

"Momota." 

What was that!? A voice called my name!? Was it a d-dead spirit!? What did it want to do to me!? 

"W-w-what is it!?" I turned in a rush to look at the spirit and....I realized it was just Harumaki, not an evil spirit. I had also realized that at some point we started holding hands. "Huh, so you want to hold hands Harumaki? That's fine! Perfectly fine! Since it's scary and all." I assumed it was her who reached to me, and told her so, however her answer proved that wasn't the case. "You started holding my hand all on your own" is what she said. I thought I had made her angrier with that, but then she continued "Well, it's fine if you want to go on like this. I don't mind, and it's better than having you freak out too much, though you are definitely overreacting as nothing has happened yet." I guess she wasn't too upset then? That was good. 

\---

Just like that, we made our way in the haunted house, holding hands. Maybe this isn't that bad, I mean it's all fake right? Thinking that way made me relax a little and I closed my eyes, I decided to make some small talk with Harumaki.

"Oh wow, it really isn't that scary in the end isn't it? Right Harumaki?" I expected her to give me one of her usual curt answers, but what I got was just a "Don't open your eyes no...actually no, nevermind, telling you not to do something will just make you want to do it even more." the latter part was just a mutter that I didn't hear too well.

But hm? Why not? If she told me that I just had to open my eyes! My spirit couldn't be chained down like this! I opened my eyes wide as I thought that and waiting in front me was...it was...a...a...WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

"HARUMAKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! SAVE ME!!! HELP ME!!!! MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!!"

"I told you not to open your eyes! Of course you wouldn't listen but still! Also why did you start hugging me all of a sudden! Let go! A...ah damn it!" 

\---

The next thing I knew my view blackened out and when I woke up I was outside the haunted house. What had happened? Harumaki was looking at me and even though she looked a bit angry she also looked a bit worried, she looked as if she wanted to say something, but I spoke up first.

"Huh? Are we outside already? How was it? Wasn't I super cool back there?" if I was out that meant I had survived right? 

"What part of that was "super cool"? More like super pathetic." Or maybe not. "You passed out and I had to take you outside, that's where you are now...seriously don't do that again, there is no need to push yourself like that, you might be an idiot and a coward but it's fine." 

"I am not an idiot and I am not a coward! I am Kaito Momota! Luminary of the Stars! Let's go back in! I'll show those f-f-fake g-g-ghosts what I am made of!" Damn right! I wouldn't be defeated here like that! I tried to get Harumaki fired up too but she just looked at me again, and she started talking, her eyes still looking worried. I didn't like that. I hated it when people worried about me, I had to change this mood somehow, but I couldn't prevent Harumaki from talking

"Momota, I understand it's pretty sad to react in such a way to the occult at your age, but I don't think it's good for you to push yourself to that point, even if you are scared it's fine. As I said, you are a coward and an idiot...but that's alright, that's perfectly fine, after all...I really enjoy spending time with the Momota who is a coward and an idiot. You call me your sidekick right? I still don't completely like how you refer to me as that, but if you are going to do that anyway I might as well play the role. The role of someone who will support you by telling you where and when you go wrong and what the problems with you are, and also someone who stops you when you go too far."

Harumaki's expression as she said that looked kind and caring, I hadn't see her that relaxed in a while. Her words made me happy, and looking at her showing such an expression made me happy too. She was slowly narrowing the distance between herself and other people, that was a good thing. She surely was a good sidekick huh? Being called an idiot and a coward still hurt though. 

I let go a smile and told her "Thank you, Harumaki." and then made her an offer "Since we are already here we can have fun with the other attractions, can't we? Let's go, let's go!" 

I grabbed her hand again, and together we had all sort of fun, safely out of range of the haunted house.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of momoharu week. I feel this one is more comedic compared to the other stuff I wrote, I also tried out a different pov for once.


End file.
